The Case of Henley Keegan
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: Sequel to The Case of Rachael Dobson. A wife, mother of two is murdered and as the team solve the case, Ryan has a special question for his girl. With new opportunities and grime on the way, how can he and Natalia make their relationship strive?
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make a sequel! I actually thought that I was kinda mean, leaving the story like that without loads of Nyan scenes. So, why not start now? Welcome to the case of Henley Keegan, a wife and mother of two. **

* * *

Horatio sighed as he looked at the 36 year old woman's dead body. Henley. That was her name. She was a married mother of two. Her parents were pretty much still alive. Her brother, dead. He had been for 14 years. Murder. That's what Delko thinks. Calleigh on the other hand won't tell because she didn't want to see the body. Natalia and Ryan stayed crouched down around Henley as they took photographs for forensics team to look at.

The story came like this: Richard, Henley's husband, came home from work after picking up their two children, Sally and Sam from their babysitter. He found the deceased on the floor of the kitchen. Blood seeping through the cracks of the tiles. Her piercing green eyes open. Mouth ajar. Sent the children upstairs and rushed to get house phone to call police. Checks her pulse, breaks down after finding nothing. Police arrive at scene ten minutes later. Now, husband and children are being comforted by Detective Calleigh Duquesne.

"Ok, victim hit on the head by blunt instrument." Ryan started, lifting the limp body up a bit. "Bled out and died." He finished.

"We estimate that she had been dead for roughly six hours. The blood which is dried and the color of her body tells us so." Natalia added.

"And her husband had been at work all day. He works long hours." Horatio said. "Any information about Henley, Cal?" Horatio turned to Calleigh who tried not to make eye contact with the dead body. Normally, she would be fine. But any little thing made her sick, lately. Almost irritable and everyone knew something was wrong with her.

"Apart from the obvious, she worked part-time. She was a lawyer at Anderson's Solicitor's Joint, about ten minutes away from here. We could say that after her husband left for work in the morning, she dropped the kids off at school, went to work, came home due to calling their usual babysitter if they could take the kids for a while, and starts on dinner." Calleigh gestured to the chopping board with vegetables on and a knife. "The killer could of used the knife but he didn't." She added.

Horatio went to the cooking book laying on the table. It was a well-known dish. "Natalia, how long would you say that this would need to be prepared for?" He asked. Natalia went to stand beside him to get a better look.

"Well from experience, it took me roughly about an hour and a half. And looking at the fresh vegetables, she only got through twenty minutes of preparation." She said.

"So, the killer killed Henley before she could even make dinner for her family." Ryan said.

"What time did the husband come home with the kids?" Horatio asked Calleigh.

"Just past 6. He said that dinner was normally ready by half past 6." She replied.

"Ryan, take an hour and a half away from half past 6, please." Horatio turned to see all of his colleagues there.

"5 o'clock, H." Ryan said.

"The time now, Mr Wolfe?" He asked. Ryan looked curious before he looked at his new watch that Natalia had gotten him.

"8:30." Ryan said.

"And she has been dead for...?" Horatio started. The rest of them turned to the body.

"Six hours." They said.

"It doesn't fit." Horatio said, putting his hands in his trouser pockets. "Take six hours away from now, Mr Delko." All of them turned to Delko.

"Two thirty." He said. Horatio turned to the side and slipped his Raybans on.

"She wasn't making dinner. Why would a woman call a babysitter to take her children for a couple of hours, only to cook dinner? She could easily get them to play in their rooms, unless...?" Horatio wanted them to catch on.

"Unless she was making food. For her lover." Ryan said. Horatio smiled and tilted his head.

* * *

**That's where I am leaving it! Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! This chapter's just for you. x **

* * *

Natalia and Ryan stood, hunched over the pictures they had taken at the crime scene. They knew what could have killed her but they needed to know what. Part of bringing the victim justice. Horatio, Calleigh and Walter came in, not too soon after they had started to analyze hair and blood samples.

"Mr. Wolfe, Miss Boa Vista, I would like for you to head over to Mrs Keegan's workplace. Calleigh and Mr. Simmons would take over from what you are doing." Horatio said, surprisingly, taking off his famous Raybans.

"Sure." Natalia said, looking over at Ryan who nodded. They stripped their hands off of plastic gloves and threw them in the bin, hanging up their lab coats and wishing the two who had to take over what they were doing luck before leaving the lab. Ryan and Natalia walked up to the lift and waited.

"For a second, I thought we were going to have a party." Ryan joked. Natalia rolled her eyes playfully before stepping into the now opened lift. Ryan followed her in and pressed the down button. They were the only ones in the lift. "Hey, Nat? How would you like to go to dinner?" Ryan scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"I would love to but I promised my sister I would babysit for her." Natalia said, smiling a little in apology.

"Nah, that's alright. I can help?" He offered. She grinned, nodding.

"Sure. I'll text you the address, later." She said, kissing his cheek. The lift dinged and they exited. "My car or yours?" She asked.

"Mine." Ryan shrugged. He took his keys out of his pocket and twirled it around on his finger, leading the way to his car.

...

Five minutes on the road gave them time to talk about what to expect. "So, we're looking for an affair. She could have been having an affair with any of her co-workers." Natalia said.

"Or some clients, friends." Ryan offered.

"Yeah. We have to be open-minded." Natalia agreed. When they arrived they went up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Detective Boa Vista and I am here with my colleague, Mr. Wolfe and we're with the Miami Dade PD. We're here to question some people about the death of a lawyer who worked here. Henley Keegan." She went out with it. The desk worker gasped.

"She was such a nice lady. Just go through that door over there. You'll get to the main office where the boss and other lawyers would be." She said. Natalia and Ryan smiled in thanks. Ryan opened the door and walked in with her trailing behind.

"Excuse me, you're not supposed to be here." A man with white hair and wrinkles said. Ryan and Natalia put their badges on show.

"We're with the Miami Dade PD and we're here to question people on the murder of Henley Keegan who worked here." Ryan said. The man gasped and held his hand out for Ryan to shake.

"Jonathan Anderson. Head and boss of this joint. Mrs Keegan was a fantastic woman." Mr. Anderson said, shaking his head, sadly.

"We're sure she was. Can I question you as my colleague does the same to others?" Natalia asked, kindly.

"Of course, come through this way." Jonathan leaded her to his office while Ryan asked a random man to question.

...

"Was she disliked by anyone who worked or co-operated here?" Natalia asked. Mr. Anderson shook his head.

"No. She was loved. She was a family woman hence the reason she barely worked on weekends. I don't think that would give any time to dislike a woman." He said. "She used to bring her kids, Sally and Sam here sometimes when she needed to collect some things. You could see that she was a caring mother because she always cared for them. When I walked around, collecting data and work, I sometimes see her chatting to her co-workers, laughing about something. No-one said anything bad about her. She was just an average kind person. Very caring." He sighed. "Too bad she's dead. How are the kids taking it?" He asked, genuinely.

"Time to get used to the fact that their mother is in Heaven." Natalia smiled friendly.

"Thank God. They're only six years old. What about Richard?" He asked.

"Urm, he's taking it bad of course, who wouldn't. Shocking for him." She decided to cut the subject of Henley's family. "Did she have problems with clients?" She asked.

"Not that I know of..." He sat back in a thinking manor. "Actually, one man, a lawyer here, complained about her. Last week." Mr. Anderson confessed.

"Name please?" Natalia asked.

"A..." He shook his head, trying to remember. "Oh yes, a Winston Keegan." He said. Natalia's eyes widened for a brief second.

"Any relation to Henley?" She asked.

"Now that I think of it. I think he was a brother-in-law or something. I don't know. I never really judge people because they have the same surname as another worker. Did you know that there are two Greens in this joint? They have never even met each other. Definitely not related. One's ginger, the other's blonde." He laughed a little. Natalia smiled and stood up.

"Well, thank you for your time. If you have anything else to say, here's my number." She gave him a contact card and shook his hand, leaving the office and going to question another person. Winston Keegan.

...

"Thank you for your time." Ryan Wolfe said as he went back to the reception desk, waiting for Natalia. She came out of the main office and smiled at Ryan triumphantly. "What did you find out?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in the car." They walked outside and into Ryan's Jeep. He started it and reversed out of his parking space and onto the main road. "Well... Mr. Anderson said that one of Henley's co-workers, Winston Keegan laid a complaint about her last week. I questioned him and found out that he is Richard's brother." She said.

"We need to tell H." Ryan said. "Well done you. Getting information like that." He looked at her for a brief second. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Miss Boa Vista, would you mind not distracting me while I'm driving?" He smirked. She giggled and sat back down properly. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

**So, that's chapter 2! I hope to update quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for ages. During the time this hasn't been updated, school started and unfortunately I had to go back on my birthday. I did have a great day though and now I'm ditching homework for this so you guys better not complain! Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Interesting." Horatio said, after he listened to everything Natalia and Ryan had to say. Eric, Calleigh and Walter joined them in the conference room. "Anything of use, ladies and gentlemen?" He asked them all.

"Well, the dress that Henley was wearing had traces of blood on it." Calleigh started. "You'll be surprised that it wasn't a match to hers. In fact, it was a match to a..." She tapped a few times on her iPad, looking up she smiled. "Winston Keegan." She turned the device around to let the others get a good view of the man Natalia had questioned before this.

"I questioned him. He filed a complaint against her last week. Something about, wasting other people's time and not doing her job properly. Winston is Richard Keegan's younger brother. He may as well have been her lover." Natalia said.

"How come her husband didn't know that his brother disliked his wife?" Walter asked.

"Probably knew since he married her. Took no notice. Brother hits on wife. She falls into his trap and he kills her." Eric offered.

"Did Mrs Keegan have any extended family?" Horatio asked.

"Wait a minute. Apart from a dead brother and mother and father, it says right here, that she had a sister." Calleigh showed them the screen which had Henley and another woman grinning at the camera with their parents.

"How is that...?" Their eyes widened as Eric said, "Are they...?"

"Twins. Identical twins." Horatio finished. "Walter, get Tom to double check Henley's body, please."

"Yes sir." Walter got up and went straight to the morgue.

"So it could have and couldn't have been Henley having an affair." Ryan said, to confirm their suspicions.

"Just have to wait and see. Till then, interview the mother and father and ask if they had another daughter." Horatio said, getting up. He needed to see his son. He was coming home today. Hopefully.

...

"Mrs Lancy, Mr Lancy, did you have another daughter. Identical to Henley?" Calleigh asked gently. Ryan and Natalia sat on either side of her.

Mrs Lancy sniffed before answering with a nod. "Her name is Harriet. She doesn't have anyone but us. She's on witness protection, that's why." She said.

"May we ask, what for?" Ryan said.

Mr Lancy sighed. "She was a witness to a murder which happened years ago. Her and Henley's little brother's death. Nancy, you ok?" He asked his crying wife. At her nod, he continued. "Her and Henley were there when Harley was murdered. They were at the park when Harriet and Henley went to get ice cream for them all. Harley was just 14. A guy came up to him and stabbed him before shooting his head. Harriet was traumatized and never left the house. Henley got over it a couple of years later but now and then she let her walls fall." Nowan said. "Henley never saw what happened because her back was turned but Harriet saw it all. She cursed herself for not doing anything to stop it. The man saw her and started for her but she and Henley made it out of the park and safe with the police." He finished.

"I'm so sorry." Natalia said, sympathetically as Calleigh nodded.

"Where is Harriet now?" Ryan asked them.

"That's the problem. We don't know where she is. She disappeared around the time Hen was killed." Mr Lancy said. The three detectives shared a look. They needed to know if she was in danger.

...

"Thanks for coming." Natalia said as she opened the door wider for Ryan to come through.

"It's no problem. Where's the lucky girl?" He asked. Natalia grinned and led him to the living room where her four year old niece was playing with her toys. "Hi there, Kayla. I'm Ryan." He said. She put her hand out and he shook it, laughing. She grinned and went back to playing with her toys. "She's cute." Ryan said to Natalia as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's why it's always great to babysit. She's such an angel." She smiled. "I didn't know what to make for dinner so I just made pizza." She showed him the oven where the pizza was cooking in.

"It will taste great, don't worry." Ryan smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her arms found his neck and she nuzzled his cheek. "We need to go out more." He said.

"That we do. Maybe next week we'll book a table and a nice restaurant and have a nice time." She smiled. He nodded and kissed her lips. Their kiss was getting deeper by the minute but they stopped when they heard a little squeak.

"Eww, mama and papa do that all the time and it's disgusting!" Kayla said, covering her small eyes with her small hands. Ryan and Natalia laughed as she giggled. Ryan then went to her and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Ryie let me down!" Kayla giggled.

"No can do, _Kayie._" He smiled, going into the living room.

...

"You'll never guess what I just found out." Tom said, following Horatio and the team to the conference room. When they got there, they all sat down as Tom stood, and waited for them to settle down. "Henley Keegan is alive. The woman who is currently dead is her sister, Harriet Lancy." Tom said.

"I knew it." Ryan said. "Harriet seemed to be in danger. She was put on the witness protection program years ago." He gave them the information. "For her brother's murder. She saw who killed him all those years ago and her parents used the program to protect her."

"And now we know that the guy got to her. But then where's Henley and who was Harriet cooking for?" Eric asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Calleigh asked. Everyone looked to her. "Henley and Richard. Harriet and Winston. Henley and Harriet can switch lives any time they want because they're identical. So maybe Winston knew he made a complaint against Harriet but didn't want to give up her persona." She said.

"Cal's right." Natalia said.

"But then why did Winston and Harriet go out? Did he know that it was her and not Henley?" Walter asked confused.

"We need to question Winston Keegan again." Horatio said as Natalia's phone rang.

"It's Mr. Anderson. The joint's head." She said. Horatio gave her the ok to answer. She nodded and pressed the green button before putting it on loudspeaker for the team to hear. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson. How can I help?" She said.

"_Henley's alive! I see her! She's in my office! The dead has come alive!_" He shouted.

"Mr. Anderson, calm down." Natalia said.

"_Please, it's me. I have a twin sister. She's the one who's dead. Jonathan, you've got to believe me when I say it's me, Henley!_" Henley Keegan said. "_I'm in grave danger, you've got to help me. He's out to get me!_" She screamed.

"Who's out to get her, Mr. Anderson?" Natalia asked.

"_Who's out to get you, Mrs Keegan?_" He was much calmer this time.

"_Winston._" She said. Her voice was panicked. There was a bang and some screaming and shouting before the line cut off.

"Ok, we need to get to Anderson's Solicitor's Joint, ASAP!" Horatio ordered.

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think happens next? Review your answer! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long delay. I have been active in terms of beta reading but updating my stories? Not so much. I have exams at the moment and I am doing really well with them. This is one of the rare times I relax, on weekends. Maybe I should start updating stories on the weekend until I go on holidays. Maybe... Anyway, left you in too much suspense. I am trying to work on Nyan's relationship fluff and everything so just bare with me. ;) **

* * *

The team brought their guns up as they entered the building. Calleigh saw the desk worker had been shot. She rushed to her, checking her pulse. "We need paramedics." She whispered as Horatio signaled for that to happen. He signaled to Eric, Ryan and Natalia to stay within reach of him in case something were to happen. He told Walter and Calleigh to check if rooms were empty or not. Thinking if he should send them alone, he called Rex just in case. Rex moved into Walter's and Calleigh's direction, smiling gently to tell them that he was going with them.

Satisfied, Horatio moved his part of the operation into the main office. The desks and computers were all smashed or broken. Sheets lay on the floor and there were blood splatter everywhere. Ryan spotted a gun and gestured to Eric to move in with him to the direction. Ryan and Eric silently walked towards the gun. Ryan ducked a little and looked through the little peep.

Henley and Jonathan sat, tied up to chairs. Winston stared at them, clutching his side. Jonathan's head was lolled to the side. Eric saw that he had two gunshots to the chest. Ryan cocked his head to Natalia and Horatio, gesturing for them to come. They hurried over and looked through the peep. "Why, Harriet?" Winston asked. Henley shook her head, weakly.

"I'm not Harriet. I am Henley. Your sister-in-law. Your brother's wife!" She said, through pain. Natalia saw that she too, had a gun shot but this time, on her right shoulder.

"I killed Henley! You are Harriet. Stop playing with my mind!" Winston shouted, raising his gun. This set the team in alarm. Luckily, Calleigh, Rex and Walter walked in the main offices and followed them in to confront Winston.

"Miami Dade PD, drop the gun, Mr Keegan." Horatio said, moving to the back of the room. Winston was outnumbered. He had seven people, all with him at gun point.

"Why did you hurt me?" Winston asked Henley.

"I didn't. Harriet did. She hurt you because you killed our brother." She said.

"It was a mistake. That's why you married my brother. You never loved him. You just wanted to get to me!" He raised his gun to her head.

"Drop the gun!" Rex ordered.

"I loved Richard. And I still do. It was Harriet who found out that you were the one who killed Harley. She warned me. But I knew my husband had no part in this. So she decided to risk her life to find you and get answers. That's why we switched lives now and then. You knew we were twins but you never even checked to see who was which. We're quite distinctive, you know? I have ginger roots, she has brown." Henley laughed softly.

"So you never meant any harm to my big brother? Just me?" He asked.

"No to both of that, We never meant to cause harm. We just wanted justice or answer. Any one of which could make us happy. Please, drop the gun." She cried. He did and Rex and Eric went in to cuff him. The rest still had their guns up except Natalia and Calleigh who went to untie the people on the chairs. Jonathan was dead. Natalia sighed as she moved back, closing his eyes. Henley gripped onto Calleigh as she sobbed. Calleigh comforted her as she cried, "I want my family." Horatio nodded to her and she smiled back, gently, thanking him with the gesture. She and Calleigh walked out of the building.

* * *

Case closed. Richard and his kids were happy to know that Henley was alive and well. And Natalia was satisfied with that. A week had now passed and she was getting ready for her dinner date. Slipping her heels on, she grabbed her new clutch and walked out her front door. Grinning, she saw Ryan leaning against his new car. It was a Ferarri. She giggled and shook her head.

"My lady." He said, opening her door. She kissed his cheek and went in, him closing the door after her. He got in too and started the fifteen minute long journey to the new restaurant that opened downtown Miami. He seemed a little fidgety so Natalia thought of starting a topic.

"Do you know that the case we just solved took us less than five days? Normally, solving cases took a week. Even more." Natalia pointed out. Ryan thought about it.

"You're right. I think it was the dedication of our hearts put into helping this woman get back to her kids and husband. Unfortunately, she lost someone on the way." He sighed. Natalia nodded, and patted his knee, gently, leaving her hand on his knee. Ryan tried to take deep breaths as he started to get a little nervous. "I don't think that I've ever come across identical twins. Yes, twins. But, identical? No." He said.

"Me neither. Identical twins are so uncommon in society. Rare." Natalia replied.

...

After ordering, Natalia and Ryan sipped on their wines. "Isn't this great? Just the two of us. No distractions." Ryan said, leaning forward, a bit nervous.

"No work. No annoying family business." She teased, grinning.

"Huh-huh. Hey, I thought you said your niece was alright." Ryan pointed out. His nervousness was dying down a bit as he started to relax.

"She was until she got me to buy her a new doll set." Natalia raised her eyebrow to give her point. Ryan laughed and shook his head lightly.

"You serious?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Yup. Oh, food's here." The waiter laid their food on the table and introduced them. After refilling their glasses, he left to give them peace.

"This is amazing." Ryan complemented the appearance and aroma of the dish in front of him, Agreeing, Natalia took a forkful of her own dish. Satisfied, she put some on his plate for him to try. Ryan ate the piece. "Fantastic!" He said, mixing it with his own food.

...

After desert, they went over to his. Work didn't start till next week because of how quick they solved the case and Ryan was relieved for that. Opening the door to his house, he let Natalia go through first. Sighing, he patted the small bulge in his left pocket. 'Tomorrow', he thought to himself. Going in, he found Natalia in the middle of undressing. Smirking, he decided to finish that as he planted a soft kiss to her shoulder blade.

* * *

**So, yeah short but a filler because maybe next chapter would be what you think! What do you even think is going on between Ryan and his nervousness.**


End file.
